


Tracing

by neutralgray



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralgray/pseuds/neutralgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These moments are quietly important for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing

Doc could have been a cartographer, he thinks.

Probably should have.

Those are the type of fantastical adventures he deserves, not the abrasive, haunting ones they’re on all too frequently.

At least it’s a hobby he’s adopted and altered to have no association with their Job.

Because it’s just about them now.

Each time leaves him breathless.

In the bath of moonlight Spencer looks stunning;  
hair falling free and tickling the tops of his shoulders with abandon  
as his eyes shine softly  
and the glow creeping through the gap in the dense curtains caresses his bare torso and shadowed cheek gently.

The half-frame glasses are perched on his nose  
to help worn eyes study the lines and paths of his body with clarity.

This here is Doc’s domain;  
his bed a clean sheaf on which he can trace  
another map of Morgan.

Stretched out before him, Derek’s breath repeatedly catches and quickens  
because those hands know him so well.

Not a ridge, crevasse, contour, plateau or valley is missed;  
each section carefully observed and recorded and cherished.

It makes him feel secure, respected and complete  
when Spencer kisses along his skin to ink the final copy.

And in the enrobing darkness they’re guiding each other to safety.


End file.
